iWanna Find Love Too!
by Tricksterr
Summary: Freddie is in a band, and all his songs are about Sam, unknown to every one but him. He'll make fall in love, he knows it. But what if she's already in love? SEDDIE!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hola people who have me on author alert for Harry Potter, this is an iCarly fic

**A/N Hola people who have me on author alert for Harry Potter, this is an iCarly fic. Sorry!**

**So, this is Seddie, uh, they're in their last year of college. Freddie had already made clear a year after they started iCarly that he was over Carly.**

**Declaimer: I do not Bowling For Soup! I only pretend Freddie wrote the song…….**

Sam Puckett would rather not eat ham than admit she could play guitar. So she liked a guy who could play with her, a duet.

So I guess love has to come around sometime, right?

_**Sam's POV!!**_

Carly and I walked to our dorm on this freezing cold winter. We each held a mug of hot coffee, exhausted. Carly wanted to be an actress, I was into Journalism, and Freddork was a photographer.

O.K. so I called him Freddork, but I love him A lot. Ok, I dream about him when I'm awake. I love him more than ham. Argh!!

"Hey, Sam, is that Tareen?" Carly asked. Sure enough there she was running in that hyper way she had never grown out of. It bugged me so much I wanted to punch her!

"Guys, didja hear? Freddie's in a band!" she yelled.

"No!" Carly said shocked.

"Yeah, techy guy right?" I laughed, mocking him.

"No, lead singer!" she yelled, "Come on! They're playing just over there!"

We ran like hell to see him playing. The last verse of his song was playing.

"_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same two friends  
And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then  
High school never ends"_

It was good, it was better than good. It was sorta like how Jake sounded when Freddie changed his voice, only real sounding, only Freddie. Gibby (who had gotten hot and cool- which scares me) was on keyboard. This kid that came in High School, Jared Armstrong was drums.

Did I mention Freddie was on guitar? Dreams of duets ran through my head, and suddenly Freddie and my eyes met.

His were pleading, "Come talk to me!" I nodded and grabbed from the mob of girls surrounding him.

We walked on a snowy path that was annoyingly romantic.

"So…" Freddie began.

"You were good!" I blurted.

"Yeah, well I had a point," Freddie said winking. I laughed and nodded. High School never did end!

"Why did you change your middle name?" I blurted- again. I was getting nervous, rare for me.

"Huh? Well, it was Joel. Then in tenth grade, mom and I got word that my dad died," he began.

"I never knew about your dad!" I remarked. Then shivered. Freddie quirked his eyebrow, and looked at my outfit. I was wearing skinny jeans, brown boots, a white turtleneck, brown jacket and a brown scarf.

He put an arm on my shoulders, practically making me feel those damn muscles he had developed.

Jerk.

Yet, I snuggled closer to him, to his stupid amusement.

"Yeah, so when he died, I found out about him too. I wanted him to be a part of me, so I changed my middle name to Asher," he said.

"Wow, dorkboy, that's nice!" I exclaimed. By now our fighting had died down to playful bantering. Habit.

"You're pretty when you're excited," he whispered. I glanced at everything but him. The snow covered trees. The frosty path. He brown eyes, suddenly became all I could see, as he hooked a finger under my chin, and turned me to look at him. He was a good 2 inches taller than me so I had to look up a bit.

Then he kissed me.

**A/N Did I write a cliffie?! I did! My first one! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!1**

**Sorry…..that was random! So I was thinking for the next song I'd do 'Girl all the Tough Guys Want' I think it fits. Give me opinions. And by doing that you'd have to ****REVIEW!! ****Yay!**


	2. Girl All The Bad Guys Want

A/N Chapter is up

**A/N Chapter is up!! Freddie's POV.**

I kissed her. The girl of my dreams, I kissed, whoa. I didn't get punched either, which is a good sign, right? Who am I kidding? Oh, God, Oh God!

Wait a sec! I feel someone's arms around my neck. Wait- it's Sam. Oh, God she's gonna strangle me! OH GOD, OH GOD!!

**Sam's POV!!**

I put my arms around him, impatient for more. He's freaked out a bit, but kissing me back the way I've dreamed of for a while.

He pulled back, and put his hands in his pocket. He hates me. It was an accident. I'm waiting for the excuses to begin.

"Well, Freddie," I said breathlessly. He pulled me into his arms in a way where I really felt loved. He slowly rubbed my back, and I buried my face in his neck. He kissed the top of my head and it all felt so right.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"God, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that!" I whispered.

"So, you love me back?" he asked. Dork, isn't he? So oblivious, so annoying, so kissable…..

"Shit!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I shouted back.

"I have a set to play at the coffee shop!" he said. Hand-in-hand we rushed to the shop, where Gibby and Jared waited.

"This is for you," he whispered, kissing my knuckles.

"Go on Dork!" I hissed, cuz, hey, I wasn't gonna be all lovey-dovey cause he kissed me!

They started their first song.

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
_

_  
And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me!_

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

__

There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!

(That earned him a glare from me)_  
_

_Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped...moped..._

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.

__

She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

God, I love him to much. He plays until the sky grows dark and the night rises.

**A/N Review, please!!**


	3. Last First Kiss

**A/N I FINALLY updated! Where's the reward cake? **

**Freddie's POV, this is about 3 weeks after previous chap. Now I'm gonna go find that cake. **

Carly and I sat next to each on her couch watching reruns of Girly Cow. Her hand was in the middle of the couch and I remembered years ago I would try to grab her hand. I chuckled a bit, but luckily, it was a funny bit of the show.

_'cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

My cell-phone rang loudly. I felt my face flush. Carly didn't exactly know about me and Sam.

_Me and Sam, _God, I love her. Beyond anything.

Carly looked at me. I slowly flipped open my phone, and said lightly, "Hey…Sam."

I saw Carly's jaw fall slightly, as she remembered the last line of my ring tone. "What's wrong?" Sam asked. I could see the frown etching on her face.

"Carly is here." I said.

She had hung up. Typical Sam. She was probably fuming, practicing her punch.

Suddenly there was a knock on Carly's dorm room door.

Carly opened it, and Sam stood there. They grasped each other's arms and _screamed! _Like, a Jake Krandle scream.

"Still here…." I muttered.

**Sam's PoV**

"Then leave, Freddork," I said with a small smile. As walked out the door I lightly pressed my lips to his. HE tried to deepen the kiss, but I shoved him and said, "Leave, Fredward." He just shook his head and grinned warmly at me. He walked to the door and laughed as he walked out.

As soon as he was out Carly squealed, "Dish!"

"Well, we were walking and he kissed me. It was……….wow. Just like our first kiss," I said. Then realized I'd have to dish about the first kiss thing too.

"First kiss?" Carly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, yeah. 9th grade. We kissed to get it over with……." I said sheepishly, with a look that begged _no details, please………_

"Ok. What about that chick he writes about in his songs?" Carly asked frowning. Then comprehension flashed across her face and she shrieked.

"You're _so _sleeping over Sam!!!!" Carly said hitting notes only most dogs could hit. And that was a big if.

I nodded hoping there was ham her small dorm fridge.

And hour later found us sitting next to each other on the couch, with Carly's emergency stash she kept especially for me.

"So…."Carly said, prodding my foot with hers. I rolled my eyes.

"So what?" I asked, slowing torturing her.

"Well? Is it _love?_" Carly asks, putting a hand over her heart. She fluttered her eye lashes dramatically.

"Well, yeah…….any other reason I would make out—amongst other things—with a dork?" I asked.

Carly's eyes widened. "Do you mean……." She said, perverted thoughts rushing through her pretty mind.

"No! Like bullying him….."I said laughing happily.

My phone suddenly vibrated, signaling a text. "Hold on, Carls," I said. I reached for my phone and read the message.

_Meet me by the park. Ill b there. _

My heart hammered for some reason. Something was going to happen and I knew it.

"Carly, I'm gonna go meet up with the dork at the park," I said. Carly's expression told me everything she thought. I laughed; she was way too excited for her own good.

"Freddie?" I called as I walked through the very park we had kissed at. I shivered with the anticipation that always arose in my heart when I thought of Freddie.

How cliché.

I found Freddie leaning against a tree, with his guitar leaning next to him. He looked over at me, and smiled. A real honest to God smile.

"Freddie," I breathed, flicking his head.

He laughed, he knew it was my way of saying _I love you._

He suddenly strummed at his guitar.

_Do you remember when we were just kids,  
and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?  
School yard conversations taken to heart,  
and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not._

I want to break every clock.  
the hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives.  
Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?  
I want to be your last first kiss  
that you'll ever have.  
I want to be your last first kiss.

Amazing how life turns out, the way that it does.  
We end up hurting the worst, the only ones we really love.

I want to break every clock.  
the hands of time could never move again.  
We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives.  
Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?  
I want to be your last first kiss  
that you'll ever have.  
I want to be your last first kiss.

Is it over now hey, hey is it over now?  
Is it over now hey, hey it's not over now.  
I want to be your last first kiss  
that you'll ever have.  
I want to be your last first love  
Lying here beside me with eyes and arms open wide,  
I want to be your last first kiss  
for all time.

I'm no idiot. I knew what this meant. I knew what he was asking. My eyes brimmed with unintended tears.

He looked at me, anxiously waiting. I struggled to hold back tears as I put a hand over my mouth and nodded.

His entire face lit up so brightly it could light the New York skyline.

He picked me up and swung me around, causing the tears to vanish and me to laugh loudly.

"I know it's sudden, but y'know we've waited-what? Over 10 years?" Freddie said blushing. I placed a finger over his lips and kissed him, shutting him up.

"O.K." he said, dazed. He leaned in again, but I stopped him.

Pulling out my phone and texted Carly as fast as I could.

_Wanna be my maid of honor? _

As soon as I sent it I got a reply.

_**OMG!!!!!! YEEEESSSSS!!!!!!!**_

I laughed, and kissed Freddie, one more time, waiting expecting an entire lifetime of this.

**A/N It was cliché……sorry! Well, tell me if you want me to continue……and give me opinions!!!! Love y'all.**

**Found my cake.**


	4. Um, hi

**A/N SORRY!!! I think I'm going to take down this story, y'know cleaning up my inventory! :D So, If you want me to keep it up, please message me by the end of this week!!!**

**Thank you, have a rockin' Seddie day!**

**--Twitch**

**P.S. Have you seen the promo for the latest episode?? iTwins???????**

**OMG!!!!!!**


	5. Makes Me Happy

**A/N Alas! I finally made it to the final chap! **

* * *

Sam groaned as once again Carly adjusted the hem of her dress. "Carls, if it's not perfect by now, then you're never gonna end! I can't watch you fix your dress any more, I swear it!"

Carly giggled. "Sam! How can you not be excited? You're getting _married_! From now on you'll be with Freddie and no one else—" Carly started, but was cut off by Sam's retort.

"Remind me again how that's a good thing?" Sam laughed, putting her veil on. The soft shimmering lace fell over he loose gold curls, illuminated by the sunshine streaming through the wide open window.

"You, my friend, have issues. Big ones that shall never be solved!" Carly said, coldly pointed a finger. Sam and Carly stared at each other in deadly silence for a minute or two, before bursting out laughing.

"Is that really what you would say to a bride-to-be?" Sam accused, through tears of laughter.

"Whatever! Oh, by the way, I heard Freddie wrote you a new song. _Hmmm?_" Carly (not so) slyly implied.

"Fredlumps? Possibly," Sam winked, "Though I for one have never heard it."

"I'm just so excited. And hey—maybe Shane will be _inspired _and propose!" Carly bubbled, her peals of laughing filling the room.

"The best man proposing to the maid-of-honor? The bassist of the band to the rabid fangirl? Carlotta, my dear, what kind of romance novels have _you _been reading?" Sam said, slipping on her white heels. Her black painted toes wiggled, happy to be in the sunshine and not some pointed toe.

"You just love killing my happy don't you? And the sappy ones with Fabio on the cover," Carly said, applying one last layer of lipstick. The red accented the deep burgundy cotton of the dress. The red dress hung down to her knees. It was strapless, accenting her untanned shoulders.

The wedding was bound to a success. Four months of planning led them to a summer wedding, so everything smelled like dew drops and sunshine. The lilies blooming in brilliant oranges brought color to the brown patches appearing in the lush green grass. The wedding was informal, but Carly observed as she looked out the windows that most guests were wearing sundresses or at least a tucked in shirt.

"You almost ready, Sam?" Carly asked, eyeing the clock on the wall. The carrot hands read that time was almost up.

"Yeah. One question though. What the hell is up with the bunny clock?" Sam asked, walking to the door, shaking in her strappy heels.

"I dunno, and it scares me. So let's go!" Carly grinned.

The duo walked to the door leading to the outdoor area, where about 60 guests sat, waiting for Sam Puckett to just marry Freddie already. Admittedly, most of the guests were iCarly fans who had one a draw to get to see years of tension resolved. Sure, Wendy was there, as was Gibby. One or two other people in each social group they had been in. But mostly through High School the gang had stuck to themselves.

Just before the pair walked through the doors, a brief exchange of words was passed.

"Stay brune."

"Stay blonde."

And with that, they walked through the doors, sunshine awaiting them.

~*~

Sam's eyes were on Freddie, wearing his black jeans and a white button down. His black tie was loose, which had unsettled the guests a little.

But none of the guests were prepared for Sam's getup. She walked down the isle, already dotted with white rose petals, courtesy of Spencer's three-year-old daughter, Natasha, in the most un-wedding outfit anyone could think of.

Sam was wearing light-washed jean shorts, reaching down to just above her knee, matched with a white tank top. Her veil was short as well, lacking elegance, but filled with charm over her high pony-tail. Her shoes may have been formal, if the pair of heels was decorated to look like a pair of white converse.

She walked up, her smile wide, carrying a bouquet of orange lilies, to Freddie.

They stood side-by-side.

Out of the corner of her mouth, she whispered so that no one could hear, "You better say 'I do', Benson."

He muttered back, "Right back at you, future Benson."

And with that the wedding began.

~*~

The reception was, with no other words, Sam and Freddie. The room was none other than Carly's loft, the same room Sam's 16th had been. Spencer and Sasha held a sleepy Natasha as the music blared on.

The pair laughed and danced. They mingled with iCarly fans, and cut wads of cake, that resulted in being thrown around the room in an epic song.

Carly ran over to Sam, who was currently occupied with making out with Freddie. "Bensons!" Carly yelled.

"Yeah?" Freddie replied not taking his lips off Sam's.

"I need girl time with your wife," Carly grinned. Freddie waved her away, his lips trailing down Sam's throat.

"Tampons," Carly said bluntly. Freddie lips came off Sam's with a pop, and within a moment he gone and away.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, smoothing out her wild hair.

Carly squealed and held up her left hand. "No way! Shay!" Sam giggled, grasping Carly's arms as they jumped up and down.

"I'm _engaged!_" Carly screamed, loud enough for Freddie to hear.

"Congrats," Freddie said, pulling Carly into a huge hug. Carly grinned at them both, before checking her watch.

"Oh _shit!_" Carly exclaimed, dragging Sam away, by the hair. They walked in the direction to the raised area by the door, the same place Freddie had given his speech all those years ago.

"Ow! Hair, hair!" Sam complained, as she walked up.

"The bouquet!" Carly hissed, using the blow horn to attract the attention of the part goers.

They all turned, and saw Sam on the platform, holding her bouquet, and they all knew what it meant. All the single ladies ran forward, pushing their way towards the front. All the men who had come as dates prayed that their girl wouldn't catch the bouquet. Carly scrambled down, pushing her way to the front as well.

Sam threw it over her shoulder, watching with glee as it flew straight over to Carly's face. Carly caught it, making many girls envious, and many, many men relieved.

Freddie came up, and pushed Sam down into a chair. No one noted the rough-housing. This was gentle compared to the usual. Freddie knelt down in front of her, gliding his hand up leg. Sam giggled as Freddie's had reached up her shorts, pulling the garter down with his hand. He stood up, as Sam kicked him in the shin. The guests roared with laughter as the garter was tossed in air, hitting Shane straight in the face.

Shane called out with a laugh, "It's a sign! Carly, you and I are meant to be! So c'mon Freddie, let's sing it!"

Freddie grinned back at his best friend. Shane, Gibby, and Jared hopped onstage, ready to play their hearts out.

Freddie spoke into the mike. "This is for you, Sam!" And the guitar chords picked right up into an upbeat song.

_Well hello let's go__  
__everybody must know__  
__love's in my heart like a bomb__  
__It's blowing a song inside I'm singing__  
__sunshine that your bringing now and it makes me happy__  
__Listen to the radio playing back in stereo__  
__Sounds like my favorite song__  
__I'm humming along my head is ringing__  
__And I just can't stop singing now 'cause it makes me happy, it makes me happy__  
__You're everything I need, handed from above__  
__I can't get enough of your love__  
__Cause it makes me happy__  
__Living in a day-dream__  
__I'll show you what it all means__  
__Spending some time in the sun__  
__Let's get up and run it's just beginning__  
__And I just can't stop singing now__  
__'Cause it makes me happy, it makes me happy__  
__Like a fantasy that you never find__  
__Right in front of me all the time__  
__And it makes me happy__  
__I want it all but not too much I wanna feel the way you touch me__  
__I'm the kind of guy who's always there to come and find you__  
__Save the rainy days for another time__  
__I'm just here to say read between the lines__  
__I'm so glad that your mine__  
__Cause you make me happy__  
__you make me wanna sing__  
__do do dodododo__  
__do do do do__  
__do do dodododo__  
__do do do do__  
__do do dodododo__  
__do do do do__  
__do do dodododo__  
__do do do do__  
__do do dodododo__  
__do do do do_

Sam threw back her head and laughed, beckoning with her arms for Freddie to come down of the platform, and over to her. Carly joined them. The group threw their arms around each other, and laughed.

They saw Shane pulling out his camera, and turned towards him. Right before the shutter flashed, they all leaned back once more to laugh.

The moment of laughter was caught on camera, and the picture would be savored forever.

But at the moment, the only thing in mind was the bright sunshine of a happy future ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N Was that a good enough ending? I'm not going any farther than this, so I really hope it was! Tell me what you think! **

**It might not be good, 'cause I only wrote it today, when this song inspired me.**

**Oh yeah! The song used is "Makes me Happy" -by Drake Bell**


End file.
